José Zúñiga
|birthplace = Honduras |family = Laura Levine Stella Zúñiga |yearsactive = 1988-present }} José Zúñiga is a Honduran actor. Biography Zúñiga was born in Honduras sometime in 1965. He and his family immigrated to the U.S. and settled in New York City, New York. Starting an acting career, his first starring role was in the film Riding the Rails. During the four months of filming, Zúñiga had to ride on freight trains and live in homeless shelters. When he returned to New York, his then-agent secured him for an audition on the film Alive. Since then, Zúñiga starred in films such as Ransom, Con Air, Fresh, Crooklyn, Next Stop Wonderland, and Twilight. He has also appeared in a multitude of TV shows, including Mad About You, 24, Prison Break, Law & Order, The O.C., NCIS, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Miami, Bones, Lie to Me, House, Dexter, Person of Interest, New York Undercover, Medium, The Event, and Scandal. On Criminal Minds Zúñiga portrayed Al Eisenmund, a client of Giuseppe Montolo who would later be nearly killed by him in the Season Eleven premiere episode "The Job". Filmography *The Blacklist (2018) as Gonzalez *Madam Secretary (2016-2018) as Senator Carlos Morejon (11 episodes) *Baja (2018) as Luis Bolanos *American Crime Story (2018) as Detective George Navarro (3 episodes) *Snowfall (2017) as Ramiro (7 episodes) *The Dark Tower (2017) as Doctor Hotchkiss (credited as José Zuñiga) *A Place in the Caribbean (2017) as Gael *The Most Hated Woman in America (2017) as Detective Campos (credited as Jose Zuniga) *Shooter (2016-2017) as Simon Porter (2 episodes) *Assistant Living Show (2016) as Client *Notorious (2016) as Raul Mora *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2016) as Eli Morrow (5 episodes) *Better Things (2016) as Henry (2 episodes, credited as José Zuniga) *From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series (2016) - Emilio (credited as Jose Zuniga) *The Duel (2016) as General Calderon (credited as Jose Zuniga) *Code Black (2015) - Chef Holder (credited as José Zúniga) *Victor (2015) as Manuel *Diablo (2015) as Guillermo *The Player (2015) as Secretary DeWald (as Jose Zuniga) *Criminal Minds - "The Job" (2015) TV episode - Al Eisenmund *The Night Shift (2015) as Frank *How to Get Away with Murder (2015) as Jorge Castillo *Assistant Living Show (2015) as Client *Mary Loss of Soul (2014) as Victor Solis *Scorpion (2014) as Lou Rake *The Last Ship (2014) as El Toro *Taxi Brooklyn (2014) as Detective Eddie Esposito (12 episodes) *Body of Proof (2013) as Roberto Franco *The Call (2013) as Marco *Burn Notice (2012) as Vasquez *666 Park Avenue (2012) as Commissioner Pike *The Forger (2012) as Mr. Weathers *Harry's Law (2012) as Attorney Hector Walsh *Scandal (2012) as General Benicio Flores *Desperate Housewives (2012) as Detective Heredia (3 episodes) *Eye of the Hurricane (2012) as Roberto Cruz *House M.D. (2012) as Nate Weinmann *Person of Interest (2012) as Neil Vargas *Widow Detective (2012) as Raymond *A Gifted Man (2011) as Richard Flores *Suits (2011) as Harry the Cab Driver *The Event (2011) as Carlos Geller (8 episodes) *The Chicago Code (2011) as Daniel Romero *Off the Map (2011) as Julio (2 episodes) *The Chaperone (2011) as Carlos *Childrens Hospital (2010) as Gang Boss *Smell the Coffee (2010) as Ricky (short) *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2010) as Senator Victor Caldera *Ghost Whisperer (2008-2010) as Officer Luis Simon/Officer Reed Simonds (3 episodes) *Castle (2010) as Alfredo Quintana *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2004-2010) as Detective Chris Cavaliere (12 episodes) *Nip/Tuck (2009) as Detective Cyrus *Lie to Me (2009) as Detective Molina *Dark Blue (2009) as Agent Boyle *Medium (2009) as Oswaldo Castillo *Grey's Anatomy (2009) as Anthony Meloy *Twilight (2008) as Mr. Molina *CSI: Miami (2003-2008) as Juan Ortega/Carl Galaz (3 episodes) *The Tree (2008) as Spano (short) *Saving Grace (2007) as Ronnie (2 episodes) *NCIS (2007) as Navy Capt. Dr. Adrian De La Casa *Next (2007) as Security Chief Roybal *Tortilla Heaven (2007) as Isidor *Justice (2007) as Detective Mendoza *The O.C. (2006-2007) as Jason Spitz (3 episodes) *Numb3rs (2007) as Bernardo Infante *Prison Break (2006) as Coyote (2 episodes) *Law & Order (1992-2006) as Detective Borough Investigator/Christoff/Detective Mark Rivera/Rudy Amendariz (4 episodes) *Dexter (2006) as Jorge Castillo *Undoing (2006) as Randall *24 (2006) as Joseph Malina *Mission: Impossible III (2006) as IMF Agent Pete *Lies & Alibis (2006) as Officer Sykes *Bones (2005) as Mickey Santana (2 episodes) *The Shield (2005) as Gino (3 episodes) *Alias (2005) as Roberto Fox *Constantine (2005) as Detective Weiss *ER (2004) as Eduardo Lopez (2 episodes) *Century City (2004) as Attorney Randall Purgaman (2 episodes) *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2001-2004) as Computer Forensics Technician/CSU Tech (3 episodes) *Karen Sisco (2003) as Julio *Dragnet (2003) as Review Board Investigator #2 (uncredited) *The Hunted (2003) as Bobby Moret *Touched by an Angel (2002) as Oscar *Crossing Jordan (2002) as George Cortinez *That's Life (2001-2002) as Ray Orozco (9 episodes) *Snow White: The Fairest of Them All (2001) as Hector *For Love or Country: The Arturo Sandoval Story (2000) as Paquito D'Rivera *The Crew (2000) as Escobar *The Opportunists (2000) as Jesus Del Toro *Get Real (2000) as Dr. Carroll *Gun Shy (2000) as Fidel Vaillar *Happy Accidents (2000) as Jose *Sins of the City (1998) as Freddie Corillo (3 episodes) *Next Stop Wonderland (1998) as Andre de Silva *Nothing Sacred (1997-1998) as "J.A." Ortiz (20 episodes) *Mad About You (1996-1997) as Arturo the Hairdresser (2 episodes) *Con Air (1997) as DEA Agent Willie Sims *Hurricane Streets (1997) as Kramer *Day of the Warrior (1996) as Mexican Cop *Ransom (1996) as David Torres *Striptease (1996) as Chris Rojo *For Which He Stands (1996) as Jose *New York Undercover (1994-1996) as Jimmy Torres (5 episodes) *Money Train (1995) as Victor *Flirt (1995) as Cab Driver *Stonewall (1995) as Randy *The Cosby Mysteries (1995) as Espinosa (3 episodes) *Blue in the Face (1995) as Jerry *Smoke (1995) as Jerry *NYPD Blue (1994) as Bobby Ruiz *Fresh Kill (1994) as Miguel Flores *Nadja (1994) as Bartender *The Cowboy Way (1994) as Carlos *Crooklyn (1994) as Tommy La La *Fresh (1994) as Lt. Perez *Alive (1993) as Fraga *Riding the Rails (1988) as Unknown Character 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors